


Steamy shower

by Steph42



Category: shamless(us)
Genre: Gallavich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph42/pseuds/Steph42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is finally able to get Ian to shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamy shower

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I hope it's as hot for you as it is to me.

After 2 weeks of Ian lying in bed, barely eating and barely mumbling anything to Mickey, who is patiently and lovingly still standing by the man he loves side. He finally says to Mickey "shower" Mickeys heart sinks at the last time they took a shower together, hot and rough and raw, it was there first shower together, but this time he knew it would be different. Mickey gets up from the chair besides the bed Ian has been practically glued to, and runs his fingers threw his matted hair, "are you sure" he says to him, and Ian nods. Mickey leaves the stale bedroom to go start the water so it is warm for his lover when he gets into it, when they both (hopefully) get into it. He wants to smile with a glimmer of hopefulness that his lover might be snapping out of it, but he lets that fade fast, he is used to the little ups that Ian gives him only to get letdown again. 

He makes his way back into there bedroom and starts to peel the sheets off of Ian's body, God he is so fuckin beautiful he thinks, even in this state he is just so perfect. He helps Ian sit up and then stand he peels his boxers off of him and then holds him as they walk toward the bathroom, inside the steam from the shower is warm and inviting, he helps Ian into the shower not sure if he should go in with him, he doesn't want to be rejected again, as he is about to let go of Ian's body to let him be on his own Ian grabs his wrist pulling Mickey towards him  
Mickey looks up into Ian's eyes and gives him a look to say " are you sure" and Ian just nods and Mickeys heart races, races for the love he feels for him, races for the chance to be naked next to his lover and races because Ian wants him with him. 

Mickey steps into the warmth of the shower and Ian pulls him close to him so that they can both feel the warmth of the water wash over them, washing away all the stench of both of them being locked in a stale bedroom for weeks. They kiss for the first time since all this shit went down with Ian and it was passionate and soft and hot there chests together so they could both feel each others heart beats.

Mickey takes a cloth soaps it up and starts washing Ian all over slowly making sure not to be too ruff with his tender lover, first his legs then his thighs, then his back and let's the cloth slide between Ian's ass, he can't control how his cock is getting so hard and he feels bad cause this is not suppose to be about sex, Ian turns around to face Mickey, his cock his hard as well. Mickey continues to soap his lover up from his chest to his belly, slowly. They start to kiss again, soft lips, needing and biting, and they start to rub against each other with same rhythm of there kisses, moans escaping both boys lips, they don't even have to touch each other just rubbing up against each other like this after so long is so hot. Mickey comes first with a loud groan spurting his cum all over Ian's soapy stomach, and a second after Ian follows groaning and falling into Mickey. They hold onto to each other both there legs shaking and trembling, they regain somewhat of composer and Ian looks into Mickeys eyes and smiles and says "thank You"


End file.
